Cause and Effect
by jacksrubberduckie
Summary: Mistakes are about to be made. (formally 'Consequences') COMPLETED
1. Consequences

Title: Consequences  
  
Summary: Mistakes are about to be made.  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: Heliopolis, The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk), Gateworld.  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: This is my knee jerk response to the Jackfic weekly opening sentence challenge. It actually rather startled me because I had no idea what I was writing when I started. This may become the prequel to a story. Thanks to G, Yllek, Annie and Sabine for being my test audience. Feedback would be appreciated.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Napoleon Bonaparte said "Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." The only trouble with that statement lies in an individual's definition of a mistake. My enemy is about to make what I consider to be a huge one. But for me to not interrupt him would be an error on my part.  
  
There are days when I wonder just how my life became this weird and chaotic. I'm not a young man anymore, if anything at all I should be retired and spending time with my grandkids. Instead I find myself fighting a war that 6 yrs ago I had no idea was even being waged yet had already been going long before my grandparents had been born.  
  
I find myself sharing my life with someone in a way so intimate and sometimes confusing that it's beyond description.  
  
I've seen devastating losses suffered by all sides. Some I've mourned.  
  
I watch my daughter fight. Seen her suffer in ways that broke my heart. Yet she does it with a quiet dignity that never ceases to amaze me.  
  
And today I get to watch as Jack O'Neill goads a Goa'uld into taking his anger out on him so they hopefully leave his team alone. The flaw in this plan being that this wannabe god has no reason to keep them alive. Nothing at all that he wants from them. One more insult, and they could find that out the hard way.  
  
They don't know that this Goa'uld doesn't care if they're the much-wanted SG-1 or what he could gain from trading them to someone with an actual grudge against them. They're clueless that they have nothing at all to offer him. Except for the pleasure he is known to take in another being's death.  
  
There's a good reason he's an outcast amongst his own people, even by Goa'uld standards. He disturbs the others. He's probably their equivalent of a sociopath. Never seeing anything but the source of his next 'fix'. Once a minor player tried to broker a deal with him. Gain his support in an attempt to raise their own standing. He snapped the neck of the host and then as the symbiote squirmed away from the body in panic he crushed it. Because he'd said he'd 'felt the urge to'. Not one of them has so much as tried to contact him since.  
  
He doesn't care for power in the way the others do. Probably because he realises he inspires more fear simply by being who he is than he ever could by seeking worship. And it is through fear that power is most frequently obtained.  
  
The mistake this creature is about to make? Simple, he's about to throttle the life from Jack and make his team watch. If he does that they'll seek some kind of retribution. But I know that anything they attempt can only end in their own deaths. It's a an awful catch 22. They can't win. And here I am leaning against the wall trying to find the strength, as Selmak tries desperately to heal my earlier injuries, to stop this somehow. To find a way to prevent any death here. 


	2. Causes

Title: Causes  
  
Summary: It was always going to be a bad day. (Sequel to 'Consequences')  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, does it also qualify as Suspense now? :)  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk)  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: Okay you wanted more, you got more. I know I'm evil and I love it. Thanks to Annie, Aud, Wendy, G and Erin. Part 3 is coming. Feedback freaks me out but go ahead anyway!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The sudden clap of the gunshot startled us all. He has a fetish for weaponry and we'd just bought him a new way to extinguish life. Apparently he had decided to perfect it before using it on his latest subjects.  
  
A respite for us, not so good for the Jaffa he picked for his test.  
  
I should have realised what he was about to do when he turned away from us. I should have recognised the curiosity in his eyes as he examined his new 'toy'.  
  
I should have done a lot of things today.  
  
We were led to a cell. Pushed in roughly as the door closed behind us. I slumped against the nearest wall trying to conserve what energy I have left. Sam hurried to my side to make sure I'm okay. Daniel started trying to figure out which god this Goa'uld has based his persona on. I don't know how to tell them the truth just yet. Jack and Teal'c start examining the walls and the door. Searching for any weak spots. Any flaw in the security that's been overlooked.  
  
It's been a bad day. Hell it's almost always a bad day nowadays. It was supposed to be a simple extraction. Go in, get the operative, get out so he can report back with his intel.  
  
But it's never that simple.  
  
Jack had made his displeasure for helping the Tok'ra crystal clear as always. Selmak dangled a scientific carrot in front of Sam's nose to get her on-board. She then proceeded to convince George just why this intel was important to us all.  
  
So Jack was forced to grudgingly agree and off we went.  
  
Predictably things didn't go well. Since our last contact with the operative they had been caught and killed.  
  
The Goa'uld whose facility he'd infiltrated was waiting for us. With a few of his friends.  
  
So we were beaten up a bit. Me more than the others because I was Tok'ra. Left in another cell not unlike this one. We managed to escape but more by luck than anything else.  
  
Sam remembered a planet that they had sent a MALP to just a few days ago. Followed by SG-7. So that's where we went.  
  
Unfortunately our current captor had gotten there first.  
  
He'd decided that SG-7's heads would make very attractive ornaments and is currently decorating his peltac with them. The steady drip of blood was a sickening sound.  
  
And here I am now, wondering just what he has planned for us. 


	3. Choices

Title: Choices  
  
Summary: Decisions are made. (Sequel to 'Consequences' and 'Causes')  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, suspense  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk).  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: And some more. Thanks to Aud, Annie, Erin and Gem. Keep the feedback coming I'm learning to cope now!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
One of the worst things about being injured, particularly in the middle of a crisis, is having the time that nobody else does to observe and think about your predicament. Everyone around is trying to find a solution or a way out and all you can do is watch.  
  
It's true that in situations like this, you learn more about the people around you than you may do at any other time. But at the same time there's nothing more frustrating than feeling helpless.  
  
The only thing I could do with myself was find the words to tell them about our captor. Daniel was half horrified, half intrigued by this outcast. Teal'c had already heard of him but had been led believe he was a myth. Sam tried to hide her horror at realising just how desperate our circumstances are. Jack's face became a display of determination and sheer stubbornness. There was no way, if he had anything to do with it, that we were hanging around here long enough to find out just what our fate was going to be.  
  
Not for the first time he's reminding me of a caged tiger. He's given up on pacing, and joined us sat, on the floor. The restless energy is still evident though. He can't seem to keep still. Teal'c is the opposite, quiet and unmoving, standing by the door ready to put himself between the rest of us and anything that comes through it. Daniel and Sam are both trying to distract themselves, safe in the knowledge that despite appearances both Jack and Teal'c are watching for the way out. Daniel has his theorising and Sam is checking on my injuries. We both know there's little point, Selmak's taking care of them, but it helps her.  
  
Teal'c heard it first. The clang of those awful boots that pretty much all Jaffa across the galaxy wear.  
  
Apparently our 'host' has come to a decision.  
  
The door opens and two very non-descript Jaffa enter. They each grab hold of one of my arms and drag me to my feet. Jack looks like he's about to make a fuss. He catches sight of the look on my face and thinks better of it, for now.  
  
I'm led down the same surprisingly bare corridors as before and brought back to the peltac. I try not to look at the severed heads adorning the walls. The blood has begun to congeal and it's not a pretty sight. The smell is nauseating enough on it's own.  
  
I'm left alone in the middle of the room. Half knelt, half slumped, trying to stay at least semi-upright. I hate waiting, it's one of the worst parts of my current 'occupation'. I prefer to get things over and done with. I can see the wisdom in waiting for just the right moment. I understand why it's necessary, I had it drummed into me in training. It doesn't mean I have to like it though.  
  
One of the doors begins to open and I subconsciously pull myself up as straight as I can. My 'host' watches me with almost childlike delight as he enters and walks towards me.  
  
"You are Tok'ra?" He takes my silence as an affirmative answer. "Then you know who I am." More a statement than a question. He may not have much in common with the others but he possesses the same arrogance. I continue staring straight ahead, determined not to give him anything at all. He lowers himself to my level so he can look me in the eye and grins. "And you know what I desire of you." 


	4. Chances

Title: Chances  
  
Summary: And the day gets worse. (Sequel to 'Consequences', 'Causes' and 'Choices'.)  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, suspense  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk).  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: And it just keeps on coming! This part carries straight on from 'Choices' so if you've not read that it won't make much sense! Thanks to Erin, Gem, Annie and Ruth. Feedback would be nice.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He rose again and turned to sit on the 'throne', ubiquitous on most peltacs. We watch each other before he breaks the silence.  
  
"What do you think of my last acquisitions? I have always found human blood fascinating. The texture of it, the way it changes when it is exposed to air." He waits for me to answer. I have no intention of dignifying his question with one.  
  
"Such a curious race. Stubborn, refusing to give up hope even when they should." My lack of response appears to irritate him and amuse him at the same time.  
  
"I am bored. Your war is amusing. Humans provide brief distractions before they die but I need more." That gets my attention. He's one of the oldest Goa'uld and he has never shown any inclination to seek 'more' before. If he decides to get involved with the politics of the system lords he could turn everything on its head. He hasn't finished though and drags my attention back to the present.  
  
"I will offer you this Tok'ra, a chance to leave here and take your companions with you. All you have to do is get to the chappa'ai before my Jaffa catch up with you." He smiles obviously pleased with his new game. "I will send my five best Jaffa to follow and you will each be armed only with a knife."  
  
I'm curious now. I decide to break my silence and ask the obvious question. "What's in this for you?"  
  
His smile grows into a grin. "Apparently humans have proved to be more resourceful and worthy as an enemy than my brethren anticipated. I wish to see this for myself." He looks at me undisguised glee apparent in his eyes. "Besides, I have always enjoyed watching others fight to the death."  
  
"And if we get there first you will really let us go?" I don't trust him but right now he's offering up the best chance we have of escape and I'm not about to pass it up.  
  
"If you arrive there alive then you will deserve to be set free. It is of no consequence to me who dies today. Either my Jaffa or you and your companions, provided there is death."  
  
"We will need something from our equipment in case we survive. Without it we can't return home." I hate admitting that he has something we need in case he decides to keep it but without the GDO we're screwed.  
  
"What is it?" His curiosity is piqued.  
  
"A device that we use to transmit a signal back to our home base to let them know it's us returning." I hope he doesn't decide that leaving us stranded is more fun than letting us return home.  
  
He nods as if in agreement and gestures towards our equipment spread out on the floor beside him inviting me to pick it out. "It is wise to have such measures in place. You may take it." 


	5. Chase

Title: Chase  
  
Summary: The games begin. (Sequel to 'Consequences', 'Causes', 'Choices' and 'Chances' which will be collectively known henceforth as the 'Cause and Effect' series.)  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, suspense  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk).  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: Here we go again! Thanks to Annie, Yllek, Steph and Claire. Feedback may inspire my muse to write quicker.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As promised we've been set free armed with knives. Now all we have to do is remember the way back to the gate and not get caught.  
  
Simple.  
  
I wish.  
  
Jack had been incredulous when I told them what our 'host' had decided to do with us. I agree with his sentiments that there is not a chance in hell he intends to play fair. Sam and Daniel were equally stunned but happy to grab the opportunity we've been given.  
  
We were taken to the edge of the forest and left. We didn't stay put, we needed to get some distance between our pursuers and us.  
  
So we ran, Jack taking point, Teal'c bringing up the rear and attempting to cover our tracks. Our objective is to simply get home, engaging the enemy only if necessary.  
  
Could be a lot easier said than done.  
  
We stop momentarily to get our bearings and use the pause to catch a breath. Teal'c's still a beat behind us moving quietly and swiftly.  
  
Everyone's alert, eyes scanning the trees and undergrowth around us. We stay silent communicating with looks and the odd hand signal so we can keep our ears open for any sound that might indicate a Jaffa nearby.  
  
I can see Sam watching me out of the corner of her eye almost anxiously. I know I don't look good and to be honest I don't feel all that hot either. Right now this minute I'm the least of our problems though so I attempt to give her what I hope looks like a reassuring look in return. I don't think she buys it.  
  
She lifts her hand to scratch at the back of her neck absently and I notice a nasty looking red swelling. I move close enough to whisper to her.  
  
"Something we should know about?" Her hand stops moving as she looks at me speculatively.  
  
"The back of your neck." She almost smiles as comprehension dawns.  
  
"Just an insect bite Dad. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Jack signals to us to be ready to move. Teal'c's caught up and we can't afford to hang around any longer.  
  
That's when we hear it, a rustling in the undergrowth followed by the distinctive sound of a footfall. 


	6. Complications

Title: Complications  
  
Summary: Of course it was never going to be that easy. (Part 6 of 'Cause and Effect'. Sequel to 'Chase'.)  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, suspense  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk).  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: It's taken me a while and for a scary couple of days there I'd lost my 'groove' and was unable to write. But thankfully I found it again and here's the proof! Thanks to Annie, Claire and Erin, my test audience. Also to Tric, G, Jack and assorted Jackficcers for the encouragement that eventually helped me get back in the zone. If you like feedback is really nice and after all the effort this little part has taken I would very much appreciate it.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
We freeze, not much point ducking for cover. If our 'host' kept his word all anybody has out here are knives.  
  
We were already automatically and subconsciously positioned so we're covered from all directions.  
  
I can hear my blood pounding in my ear as the adrenaline kicks in.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
No further sounds.  
  
Which is odd and somehow more worrying than if we'd heard something else. It hits me there and then that we really are running for our lives out here. We get caught and it's game over. Literally.  
  
By mutual assent we run again. My chest hurts and Selmak is exhausted, we both badly need to rest but we can't afford to. So I keep going relying on the adrenaline to keep me upright. All my concentration is going into preventing me from tripping or falling behind.  
  
Dusk is falling and the light is dimming rapidly. It will make it harder for the Jaffa to see us but at the same time harder for us to see them.  
  
A sudden sharp pain in my chest halts me. Oh god it hurts. I'm vaguely aware of tripping on a solid object on the ground just before I wind up face down in the dirt.  
  
I can hear Sam trying to talk to me softly. She must be trying not to make too much noise.  
  
Right now all I want is to get home.  
  
From somewhere I manage to find the strength and will power to shake the fuzziness off and pull myself back up.  
  
The voices around me still sound a little distant though.  
  
"Jacob?" Jack sounds worried time to start paying a little more attention.  
  
I shrug off his concern. "I'll be okay." He raises his eyebrow in a near perfect Teal'c imitation. "Really Jack I can manage."  
  
He seems to take my reply as adequate for now.  
  
"Right kids change of plan. Teal'c you and I will take off in separate directions. Lets try and confuse our pursuers. Daniel, Carter, Jacob get back to the gate we'll meet you there."  
  
Teal'c takes off heading deeper into the forest back the way we've just come whilst Jack follows an animal trail leading off to our right.  
  
Daniel insists he needs a minute to catch his breath before we set off. His intention is nice but it's fairly obvious he means I need a minute.  
  
Then for the second time today we're startled by an ominous sound.  
  
A thump. 


	7. Crisis

Title: Crisis  
  
Summary: It gets worse. (Part 7 of Cause and Effect. Sequel to 'Complications'.)  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, suspense  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk).  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: Hugest thanks to Steph who is my whump expert. She also had to talk me through my beta issues. Don't ask. Also thanks to Annie and Ali. Feedback would be good.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The grunt of pain that reaches us fuels a fresh surge of adrenaline. It takes a moment for me to realise where it came from.  
  
Jack's direction, Crap. This day just gets better and better.  
  
Daniel's the first to reach him and by the look on his face he's biting back some very interesting curse words.  
  
Sam is straight over to Jack pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and using it to stem the blood flow.  
  
Looks like Jack stumbled onto a little trap. He has some kind of arrow come bolt sticking out of his gut. Probably a crossbow of some kind and a trip wire. Unfortunately in this light and with the amount of thick foliage around us it would've been near impossible to spot.  
  
Daniel has found another couple of handkerchiefs from somewhere and hands them to Sam so she can pack the wound as best as she can. It's not bleeding too much but better safe than sorry.  
  
Jack looks more pissed than anything. He winces as Sam presses the handkerchiefs round the bolt and instructs him to hold them in place.  
  
"Okay Carter I think we're done here. Not much else you can do."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam reluctantly helps him get up and supports as much of his weight as possible. I almost wince in sympathy as he grimaces in pain trying to straighten to his full height. He doesn't quite manage though. I know from experience stomach wounds hurt like hell. You never realise just how much of your body movement relies on those muscles until you've injured them.  
  
Daniel watches him in concern. "You going to be okay getting back to the gate Jack?"  
  
"I'll be fine Daniel. Trust me I've managed in worse circumstances than this."  
  
I don't miss the flicker of sympathy that crosses Sam's face as Jack catches her eye. Apparently she knows more about that little tale. Daniel takes over from her supporting Jack.  
  
"So looks like another change of plan. You'll have to put up with my company on the way to the gate." Jack looks around at us enquiringly. "We good to go?"  
  
Sam wipes her hands on her pants, "yes sir." Daniel sighs and I just nod. I'm saving my energy for what's to come.  
  
We set off again, this time at a slower pace than before. Sam takes point and Daniel, Jack and myself lag behind at a slower pace.  
  
I just hope that we don't find any more of our 'host's little surprises.  
  
It was bad enough when I was the only one carrying injuries. 


	8. Caution

Title: Caution  
  
Summary: All they can do is take a chance. (Part 8 of Cause and Effect, sequel to 'Crisis'.)  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, Suspense.  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk)  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: Nearly there, only a couple more parts to go. The 'real' Jack gets thanks all to himself this time round cos I rather stupidly forgot him in part 7. Feedback gives me the warm fuzzies.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Something about this is very, very wrong.  
  
Aside from the part where we're running for our lives as part of a twisted game.  
  
The Jaffa that are on our tail haven't made a move since Jack found the trap, which must be at least an hour ago now.  
  
There's one that's been following, running parallel with us for a while now. He hasn't done anything yet though.  
  
Jack's getting twitchy; he hates knowing that there's one of them so close by and not being able to do something about it. Right now though Daniel is doing more to keep him upright than he'd like to admit.  
  
Sam stops dead in her tracks, gesturing to us that she's heard something.  
  
There's a sudden thud from the direction of the Jaffa following us and Teal'c emerges from the undergrowth.  
  
I nearly sigh in relief.  
  
Teal'c catches sight of Jack leaning on Daniel. "O'Neill, you are injured."  
  
"Really Teal'c? Hadn't noticed." For once I'm actually grateful to hear Jack being sarcastic. It's when he goes quiet that you need to start worrying. Then Jack notices that Teal'c is not where he's supposed to be. "I thought I told you to meet us at the gate?"  
  
"It is not far from this location." Teal'c points to his right. "It is in that direction."  
  
Jack's the one to voice our surprise. "Really? How about that. We made better time than I thought."  
  
Teal'c isn't finished yet though. "However the Goa'uld is waiting there."  
  
"With more Jaffa?" Sam asks the question even though we all know that it's pointless hoping that our 'host' is alone.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Sam turns to me. "Dad? Do you think this Goa'uld will honour his word?"  
  
I settle for the truth. "To be honest Sam I have no idea, but our only way off this planet is through the gate. We have to take the chance."  
  
Daniel suddenly speaks up. "Hang on Teal'c what about the other Jaffa that are following us?"  
  
"They are no longer a threat."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Well then kids let's go see what he wants." Jack manages to sound a lot more confident than I feel. I just hope this pays off. 


	9. Compromise

Title: Compromise  
  
Summary: Almost there. (Part 9 of Cause and Effect, sequel to 'Caution'.)  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, Suspense.  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk)  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Wendy and Ses. Feedback would be appreciated.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Two Jaffa?! Is that all?" Jack doesn't look so hot but that doesn't seem to be able to stop him.  
  
We're at the edge of the forest peering over the top of a bank between the gate and us. Hopefully we're out of sight and our 'host' doesn't know we're here yet.  
  
Daniel looks at Teal'c puzzled, "Isn't that a little overconfident even for a Goa'uld?"  
  
Jack sighs, "Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
I agree something here really doesn't sit right. "He's up to something."  
  
"You think he's going to let us go Jacob?" Jack looks me straight in the eye.  
  
I shrug. "Right now I don't know."  
  
"Peachy. Remind me why we agreed to this insane game again?"  
  
"Because we weren't given any choice and it was an opportunity we couldn't afford to pass up Sir." I really don't envy Sam's job. She gets to be the voice of reason for Jack. It can't be easy sometimes. Actually it probably can't be easy most of the time.  
  
"So what do we do now?" You can always rely on Daniel to ask the important questions. Whether you want him to or not.  
  
Jack shifts and winces as the movement pulls on his injured muscles. "We go say hi. Carter give me a hand." Sam moves over to him and helps him pull himself up again.  
  
The rest of us start to stand and are abruptly interrupted by the sound of a staff weapon being charged. We turn and come face to face with two more Jaffa.  
  
The shorter of the two speaks up. "My Lord wishes for you to join him." He punctuates the sentence by gesturing with his weapon. Almost as if he's trying to make sure we know that it isn't a request but an order.  
  
"Actually we were just going to. Nice of him to send a welcoming committee though." The taller Jaffa looks like he wants to punish Jack for that but has been ordered not to harm us. One day Jack will learn when to shut up.  
  
The shorter one glares at his friend and points to the gate with his weapon again. "Move." 


	10. Culmination

Title: Culmination  
  
Summary: The day comes full circle and circumstances come to a head.  
  
Author: jacksrubberduckie  
  
E-mail: jacksrubberduckie@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG-13 cos I'm erring on the side of caution.  
  
Category: Drama, Suspense.  
  
Season/Spoilers: None  
  
Warnings: Implications of death.  
  
Archive: The Bath Tub (www.jacksrubberduckie.tk)  
  
Disclaimer: Any character or plot device you recognise isn't mine. I borrowed them shamelessly and promise to return them in the condition I found them in. More or less... :)  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! It's taken me about two weeks but I got here in the end. Forgive my indulgence but I feel the need to say thank you to all the following people for reasons they know; Tricia, Ruth, Jack, Steph, Aud, Claire, Erin, Wendy, Ses, G, Annie, Yllek, Sabine, Gem and Ali. Feedback would make my day.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He's standing there grinning from ear to ear, ready to gloat and enjoying every minute of his 'glory'. He may be a psychopath but he's still a Goa'uld.  
  
There's a spark in his eyes as he speaks that has nothing to do with the normal glow favoured by his kind. "You have done well Tok'ra. Unfortunately I have tired of this game."  
  
"You know it's rude to ignore people." I try not to groan out loud and instead try, undoubtedly in vain, to will Jack to keep his mouth shut for once. We're right back to where we started bringing our day full circle.  
  
"Is that so human? Is it not also rude to interrupt others? Maybe you need to be taught respect."  
  
Our 'host' looks at the bolt still protruding for Jack's abdomen and smiles wrapping a hand around it. "Does this wound cause you pain?"  
  
Jack carefully keeps his expression neutral, "Not really, it's just a nick."  
  
The Goa'uld looks at him mock intrigued. "Curious." He then pulls the bolt out in one movement clearly amused by Jack's accompanying groan of pain. Sam winces in sympathy.  
  
The blood flows faster now the wound has had its plug removed. Jack grabs the handkerchiefs left discarded and presses them against his wound before leaning back against a boulder.  
  
Apparently bored with Jack now our 'host' turns back to the rest of us ignoring him. "Now what shall I do with you? So many ways to end life, some more interesting than others." He looks us over for a minute and then summons two of the Jaffa and barks an order in Goa'uld. He tells them to return to the ship and retrieve one of the side arms.  
  
They walk a little way from the gate then stop and one of them presses a crystal on his wrist to activate the ring transport.  
  
I catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye, it's Jack reaching for his knife.  
  
Time to distract the Goa'uld. "You promised me that should we make it here alive you'd set us free."  
  
"And you were foolish enough to believe that I would keep my word?" He laughs.  
  
Jack pulls himself up much faster than I'd expect him to be able to and plunges the knife into the back of our 'host's neck. The Goa'uld roars his displeasure as Jack sinks back down to the ground. Teal'c lunges at one of the two remaining Jaffa making a grab for his staff weapon and manages to knock him out.  
  
His comrade takes aim and fires just as Daniel whacks him across the back of the head with a rock. The blast misses Teal'c by inches.  
  
I pull out our GDO whilst the Goa'uld and his Jaffa are out cold and Sam dashes to the DHD to dial home. We can't waste any time, the other Jaffa will return any minute and we need to get Jack back to Earth ASAP. Teal'c covers us whilst I punch in the code and Daniel helps Jack to the gate.  
  
We're gone leaving the Jaffa to find their master and no doubt put him in a sarcophagus.  
  
We emerge through Earth's stargate and are descended upon by a medical team.  
  
Finally Selmak and myself can get the rest we've needed all day. 


End file.
